


Through the Dark

by bluebells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a cherub earning his wings as Michael's guardian (if he survives).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyknightanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/gifts).



General Winchester (Saint John as he'd been canonized among humans) was determined to elevate Adam through the choir's ranks to join his brothers as quickly as possible, but that meant assigning him one of the toughest cases on the field: a black hole.

'Black holes' were so called because they were souls whose fates were so dire they swallowed all number of guardians, no matter how many were thrown at them, but it was a badge of honour and a fast promotion if an angel could survive long enough to see their charge through enough tests to satisfy the Seraphim.

Adam was beginning to understand that, in spite of John's best intentions, the Seraphim were difficult to impress.

Three angels had already given their grace for Michael Novak, the marine seeded deep undercover in enemy territory, and Adam was sure he'd become Michael's fourth victim after he took the brunt of a bomb blast, guided the soldier through an air-to-ground missile assault, and shielded him from the accident of friendly fire. Michael could handle himself in close combat and he had such good instincts, Adam didn't realise why he was needed at first, until he understood Michael's entire world was danger, and there was only so long one man could survive the odds on his own.

Adam almost missed the assassin with the knife and it was dumb luck that he glimpsed the sniper on the rooftop that night. He'd rushed to warn Michael, and his charge had turned at the whisper so long attributed to gut intuition, taking shelter as he shouldered his own rifle.

"We have to go, Michael," Adam sighed, watching as Michael kissed the effigy of the Saint that hung from his neck -- Adam's father, how fitting -- murmuring prayer, once the battle was done, "They know you're here and they know who you are. We'll find a new city."

The worn metal lingered on Michael's lips, his dog tags glistening in the moonlight, and Adam wondered if that would one day be his name Michael uttered in prayer; it could be, if they both survived this. Adam watched the sweat bead from Michael's temple as he finally rose from his kneel at the window, blue eyes hardening. He readied himself for the next run, and Adam was the only one who saw the moment Michael pushed down his fear, reminding himself that he did this for love of country and its people because he was the best and he had nothing else.

Except Adam, though Michael would never know it.

"We're going to live, Michael," Adam said, favouring his own shoulder as Michael hastily re-wrapped the gauze on his hand, deaf to the angel's words, "We'll make it."


End file.
